Coming Together
by RachelmBlondinSease
Summary: Summary: Ana is Submissive and Christian is a Dominated. Christian has known Ana for six years and has been having a hard time. She knows all about Christian. What would Christian do if Ana tells him she wants him to control her. She does become a Submissive.


**Coming Together**

Summary: Ana is Submissive and Christian is a Dominant. Christian has known Ana for six years and has been having a hard time. She knows all about Christian. What would Christian do if Ana tells him she wants him to control her. She does become a Submissive. I had a friend of my help me redo the chapter. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Thank you for all the support.

Disclaimer: All belong to EL James but I will add people that are not in the book.

Chapter 1-Help **Ana (POV)**

"Christian please don't be mad at me. I am so sorry."

"Ana I told you not to drink that much in the first place."

"I know."

I just stand there in Christian's kitchen. I know Christian has been there for me the last few years. I just wish husband number three never showed up.

"Ana please drink some water and go to bed."

"But I need to go home because I have work and no clothes."

"You know you have clothes here." I just look up at him. He has THAT look again.

I know about what he does. God there are times where I wish he would just teach me to submit.

"Ana go to bed now." I just roll my eyes at him knowing that it might make him more mad. But right now I don't give a fuck. The next thing I know I am in his arms.

"ANA DONT ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME AGAIN."

I lower my eyes. "I am sorry."

He is still holding me. It turns into a hug.

"Ana I know you are going through a hard time. But you need to think about your self. Stephen is not coming around anymore."

" I know but I still feel so out of control."

" I know you do but you have to stop going out of the way to hurt your self."

I am now looking up at him. It is now or never. " Then control me."

His eyes wide in shock. "Ana.. What?"

"Control me."

 **Christian (POV)**

"Ana what are you talking about."

I had no idea if I heard her right. I know Ana knew about me.

She looks up at me. I see a hurt and lost girl. I know what she has been through.

"Ana lets go get you in bed."

"But Christian I want you to help me." I just pull her closer and kiss the top of her head. I then pick her up take her to my room.

I don't know why I am bring her to my bed. I just feel Like she doesn't need to be alone. I lay her down and take her shoes off.

"Christian please I know I took you by surprise but I am serious. Please Christian I know you can help me." She begins to beg.

"Ana right now I need you to go to sleep." I know she has had to much to drink. I know I could help her with what she is asking. I look at her. "Ana lay down and go to sleep."

"Christian talk to me about this." I guess I am going to have to go all dom on her.

"Ana NO GO TO SLEEP NOW."

She finally lays down but is still looking at me. I don't know what I can do but rub her head.

"Look Ana we will talk in the morning after you have slept."

She finally is closes her eyes. I take my shoes and socks off and climb in beside her. I just hold her. I don't if it is the alcohol talking or if she has thought about it. I have not had a sub in two months. I am not sure if I can with Ana. I know for sure I will not use the canes or whips with her; I could never mark her like that. I keep thinking about it. Finally I fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning and realized I did not have a nightmare. Wow this is the firt time in a long time. I look over at Ana and she looks so beautiful. _Ok where did that come from_? She is starting to wake up. I am now realizing I am still holding her.

"Christian?" she is asking like she does not remember last night.

"It's ok Ana. Do you remember last night?"

"I remember drinking a lot." Then I see the look horror.

"Aww Christian did I ask you anything? And I have a headache."

"Yes you did. And I will be back." I get up and go to the bathroom. I return with some advil and water. "Here take these and drink this."

Ana does what I ask. She keeps looking at me. I walk over to her I sit next to her. I take her chin in my hand. I pull her head up so she can look up at me. I look at her.

"Ana what you did last night was stupid. You need to stop drinking like that. And Ana if Kate tells me again that you have cut your self. Sub or no Sub I will spank the living shit out of you. Do you understand me?"

She looks down. I let her go. "I am sorry. I just thought it would make the pain go away."

"Ana look at me." She does.

"I know you are hurting but cutting is not the answer baby."

I get up again and hold out my hand for her. She takes it and gets out of bed. We walk to the kitchen and I tell her to sit down at the breakfast bar. I call Taylor.

"Sir."

"Hey can you get Ana and I something to eat? I forgot I gave Gail the weekend off."

"Sure what do you want?"

"You know what we like."

"Ok see you soon."

I hang up with Taylor and turn to face Ana. I take her hands and tell her to look at me. She does and those blue eyes are staring back me.

"How long have you wanted me to control you?"

I want to know if it was her being drunk. She looks back down So I take her chin in my hand and makes her look at me.

"I-I don't know. Maybe a few months. I just want the control that it gives me knowing I have someone caring that will also be firm. I just want a set of.. of rules. Like about the cutting thing I know you care but you are being firm. I am not saying lets go upstairs and use the canes and whips. But can't you just help me. Like lets say I do go out with Kate and want a drink you tell me to only have two or three and I come home drunk . Then there will be consequences."

I just look at her. "Ana I understand where you are coming from. But I don't know if I can do it because you are my friend. I just don't know if I want to mess up our friendship. I really care about you."

"Christian we can try and then if we feel that it is not working then we go back."

Ok I can try for her. I can see she is not only hurting but also lost. I get up and stand in front of her and stand in between her legs. I grasp her chin and look her in her eyes. I am searching her eyes. I lean in and kiss her softly. I pull back.

"Ok but I just cant't do any of the heavy things. Maybe if we trust each other later we can add more." She looks at me. I take her into a hug.

"Thank you sir." God the way she says it, it makes my dick jump. I smile at her. She lowers her eyes. God she really wants to play already. I groan. _What am I going to do?_ I just kiss her hard this time. I trace my tongue on her bottom lip. She let me in. She moans. Taylor interrupts so I pull away and look at him.

"Sorry sir Elena is on her way up."

"Thank you Taylor." I look at Ana. I know she does not like her.

"Ana behave please I will make it quick. I know you don't like her."

"You know why. But no you still want to talk and be around her I hate it Christian."

Elena **(A/N: Just so you guys know Elena is going to be a good person in this story.)** walks in, I look at Ana.

She was giving Elena the evil eye. She then looks up at me. I narrow my eyes at her. She then immediately went into the submissive stance. Good girl. _I think._

"What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk alone a minute."

" Sure. Ana can you go to my room please?"

"No! I am not leaving you alone!." She yells.

"ANA GO NOW!"

God her smart mouth. I would so spank her right now if it was not for Elena. She does not move, my god she better move. I look at her and she still does not move.

"NOW!"

"BUT Christ..."

"DON'T MAKE ME."

"FINE." She storms off.

"God what is her problem?"

"She is not having a good day. What can I do for you?"

"I want to say I am sorry." What? Did I just hear her right.

"What?"

"Can we sit?" We walk over to the couch and sit.

"I wanted to say I am sorry, for everything I did to you. I want to come clean, I have a few underage boys."

"I..."

"Please let me finish. I still want to be in the lifestyle but no one under the age of 21."

"WOW, what happened to you?"

"I just had someone open my eyes to see what I was doing was wrong."

"Who was it."

"Ana"

"What? How? When?"

"When we had a fight about a month ago."

" You guys had a fight?"

"Yes I ran into her at the party at your parents. We started talking about you and how we were together. She asked me what I was thinking. I asked what she meant. She said why a 15 year old. I said it was none of her business, she started calling me all these names. I told her to shut up and stop being a bitch that she was nothing but a Christian wanna be girlfriend. Then the next thing I know she slapped me. She said just think about how I would feel if I had a child. I did not ever think about it that way. She said I was a pedophile. And you know what she is right. But believe me it has only been three that has been under 18."

Wow she is telling me all this. Wow also Ana is really is losing control. I will deal with her later.

"Elena wow I never thought any bad feelings towards you. I never thought about if I had a child. What would I feel like." She looks at me funny. I know what she is thinking.

"Christian please tell me all the subs I did not get you were over 18."

"Yes they were."

"OK."

Then I see Ana out the corner of my eye. "Ana? What did I tell you?"

"It is ok Christian, Ana can you come here?" Ana comes around the corner.

"Come sit down next to me." She walks over to me slowly. That is right young lady. You are so in trouble. Her head bowed, she sits. Elena starts to talk.

"Ana I wanted to say I am sorry. I did not mean to call you names and scream at you." Ana looks up at her.

"Thank you."

I can see Elena looking at Ana. I know she can see how Ana is acting. But she does not say anything.

"So does this mean you guys will be friends now." Ana suprises me.

"We can try. As long you promise us to never have any more subs under 18."

"I will not. I promise." Elena then stands. "I need to leave. Thank you Christian for listening to me."

"You're welcome." I walk her to the elevator.

"Can I give you hug Christian." I don't say anything I just give her a hug. She walks in to elevator.

Wow I was not excepting that. Now I have to deal with Ana. I walk back into the great room to find her still sitting on the sofa. I walk around to the front of her. I was just standing there. She has her head bowed. She then looks up at me.

"Christ.." She starts.

I put up my hand to stop her. Boy I am upset with her.

"I don't want to talk right now because I am so upset with you. If any of my other subs would have acted the way you have today. They would not be sitting down for a week. So what I want you to do is to go to your room that you have here."

"But"

"NOW don't test me."

She does not make a move to move. "Ana if you don't move this minute I will move you. You will not like it."

She gets up. I know we have to talk about her wanting to be my sub. We have not signed anything.

"Ana did you really mean it." She turns around and looks at me.

"Yes Sir."

"Ok I want you in my study in ten minutes."

"Yes sir." She walks up to her room. I walk in to my study. Why did she really want me to do this. I am going to make sure this is what she really wants. Then there is Elena wow is all I can say. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." In walks Ana, she walks in to the center of the room. She is in submissive stance. I walk around my desk and leans on it.

"Sit please." She sits, I have printed out the contract. "Ana here is the contract that I use with my subs. I want you to read over it. But like I said before, I don't want to do anything heavy right away because you are my friend. I understand you feel out of control. You have been through hell and back. But you seem like you keep acting out.

1\. Fighting

2\. Back talking

3\. Not listening

4\. Your attitude"

She is not looking at me. "Ana look at me." She looks up at me and I see hurt, sadness, and lost.

"What do you want Ana."

"I I I want you to help me. I just want the pain to go away. I know you can help me. Please sir help me."

"Ana stop calling me sir. I am talking to you as a friend."

"Ok Christian, can you please help me. We can start slow if you want. I understand why."

"Ana I will do this but please read and sign it." I walk over to her. I take her in my arms. I kiss her, it starts out slow. Then it turns into a passionate kiss. I pull apart from her I put my forehead to hers.

"Ana what was that."

"I don't know but I felt it too."

I know I have been having this weird feeling for her for some time.

"Why don't you go to your room and read what I gave you. Then when you are done come find me"

"Ok thank you sir."

"God Ana you have no idea what you do to me when you call me that."

"I am sorry." she looks down at the floor. I lift her chin to make her look at me. "Don't be baby." She turns to walk out the door. I just can't help myself I slap her ass. She turns around and I see desire in them. God did that turned her on. She answers my unspoken question by walking back to me and leaning up and to kiss me so passionate. I have my arms wrapped around her. I slide one of my hands down to her backside. The other moves up to behind her neck, and pull her closer. Our tongues are dancing together. I pull away, we are both breathless. "Did that turn you on Miss Steele?"

"God Christian that was different and it was only one slap. If I am so turned on how can you punish me?" She is blushing, I am caressing her cheek.

"Baby there is a differences, just like what I did was playing."

"Oh Ok. I will go up to my room."

Shit we need to eat. I forgot Taylor brought us food. "Baby we need to eat so why don't we go eat what Taylor brought us. Then we can go over what it says after you're off work."

"Ok" We walk out of the study. We go over to the kitchen table and sit down. We ate, after we were done she got up and gets ready for work. She came back after she was ready.

"You ready I can drive you." God she looked so pretty in what she was wearing. I cant wait to be with her. I know we will always be in each others life. That is because we share something so close to our hearts. That is one of the reasons I love her. Ok OK I said it. I love Ana.


End file.
